The Apartment
by choco momo
Summary: [Sibum Fanfiction] Sudah semenjak lama Kibum menyadari sesuatu yang lain di Apartment mereka, tetapi setiap kali berusaha mengatakannya, iSiwon tidak pernah mempercayainya. /Dedicated to Happy27thKibumDays/PG-17/T semi M/ Warning inside /With Sibum as Main cast/ Shounen Ai/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Kim kibum. Choi Siwon

Gendre : Drama, Romance, Horor.

Theme : Spring

Leght : One of

Rating : PG-17 [T semi M]

Warning : Tema berat. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalau konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An alternative Fanfiction

Rainbow

Dedicated to

Happy27thKimKibum^^

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Basic an Idea © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Don't Go_EXO

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent.

Just All about US

APARTMENT NO.4

Pemuda itu memacu langkahnya semakin cepat untuk menghindari kejaran beberapa orang pria berwajah seram yang berlari dibelakangnya. Tidak dihiraukannya paru-parunya yang terasa tercekik karena nyaris kehabisan oksigen untuk disuplai keotak. Dadanya terasa sakit. Jantungnya seolah tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan kencang. Sesekali dia terjatuh dan nyaris tidak sanggup lagi untuk meneruskan langkahnya berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari cekalan keempat orang itu.

Tanpa dia sadari, langkah yang dipacunya telah membawanya jauh dari keramaian. Sekarang dia terjebak diantara dinding-dinding tinggi bangunan-bangunan gedung pencakar langit tanpa bisa menemukan jalan keluar karena sekarang dia berada disudut sebuah gang kecil tanpa bisa melarikan diri.

Dia bergerak meringsut untuk menghindari ke-empat orang yang sekarang semakin mendekat keahnya dengan seringainya diwajah. Detak jantungnya semakin memburu saat menyaksikan bagaimana ke-empat orang pria berawajah tanpa belas kasihan itu menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang lapar.

Kemudian segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Wajah-wajah mengerikan itu tidak lagi terlihat seperti yang seharusnya dengan beberapa bagian kulit terkelupas dan berawarna merah seperti daging yang terbakar. Pemuda itu sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya agar tidak muntah dan kemudian berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat tangan-tangan berbentuk seperti sulur berlendir itu mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya sementara beberapa cairan dari tempurung kepala yang terbuka menetes mengenai tubuhnya.

Kibum tersentak bangun dari tidurnya dengan teriakan membahana keseluruh penjuru kamar. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata dan mengerikan. Napasnya masih memburu dengan keringat yang mengucur deras idselurh tubuhnya. Pemuda itu berusaha menarik napas dalam untuk memulihkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berpacu begitu cepat tidak terkendali.

Pemuda berperwakan mungil itu menoleh kesamping dan mendapati kekasihnya masih tertidur pulas dalam posisi menyamping, sepertinya karena terlalu kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja mengurus perusaan skala multi internasional yang telah diwariskan orangtuanya hingga tida terbangun setelah mendengar teriakan Kibum yang begitu kencang.

"Hyung! Hyung bangun!" baiklah, ini memang terkesan egois kalau membangunkan Siwon ditengah malam buta hanya karena ketakutan setelah memimpikan hal konyol. Tapi bayang-bayang mimpi barusan masih menghantuinya dan dia sungguh sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya.

"Hyung," digoncangnya perlahan tubuh Siwon. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, Siwon tetap tidak bergeming.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dari namjachingunya, Kibum memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh Siwon. Dan segera saja teriakan penuh kengerian meluncur keluar dari dalam mulutnya tanpa bisa dicegah saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Siwon terbaring sudah dalam keadaan bersimbah darah dengan pisau menacap dimata kirinya.

"Gyaaaaaa,"

Siwon mengguncang tubuh Kibum dengan sangat keras untuk mengembalikan pemuda itu kealam sadarnya. Dia terkejut saat mendapati pamuda itu berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat. "Kibum, Kibum bangun!"

"Hyung," rintihnya. "Hyung baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda yang sudah menjadi namjachingunya selama dua tahun itu tidak menjawab karena memang dia baik-baik saja dan itu adalah pertanyaan rutin standar yang selalu menjadi kata-kata yang pertama kali meluncur dari mulut Kibum setiap kali mendapatkan mimpi buruk dan setiap kali Siwon menanyakan perihal mimpi itu, Kibum selalu menghindar.

Siwon membantu Kibum duduk dengan bersandar pada night stand dan kemudian menatap sepasang mainik mata itu dengan lekat. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Belakangan ini kau sering bermimpi buruk."

Kibum hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, hyung." ucapnya sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah yang berlawanan dengan Siwon.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali dia mendaptkan mimpi yang berulang-ulang dan seolah membentuk sebuah rangkaian cerita yang setiap kali dia berusaha mengingatnya maka hanya akan berakir dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Sejak awal dia yakin kalau memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan apartment dilantai empat ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang seolah menghantuinya dan membuat hidupnya menjadi tidak tenang. Dia sering mendapati suara langkah kaki kala malam tiba, dan ketika diperiksa, tidak ada seorang yang menerobos masuk kedalam apartment pemberian dari kedua orang tua Siwon ketika mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Atau barang-barang didapur yang tiba-tiba saja berantakan dengan piring pecah berhamburan dilantai tetapi tidak terdengar suara barang pecah belah. Ditambah lagi dengan seseosok bayangan yang sering melintas didepan pintu dapur atau sudut ruangan.

Siwon menghela napas berat. Dia sudah cukup dipusingkan dengan segala tetek bengek perusahan dan seabrek kegiatan padat yang harus dijalaninya selama berada dikantor dan sekarang dia tidak ingin hubungannya yang sudah dia bina dengan susah payah selama ini juga menjadi semakin rumit.

"Bummie, ini tidak akan selesai kalau kau hanya diam." Siwon berusaha membujuk namjachingunya dengan lembut.

Kibum melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari dalam selimut dan menatap wajah Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. "Aku sudah bilang hyung, aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

Dasar memang keras kepala. Sepertinya dipaksa pun percuma, dia sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Kibum yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak mood, bisa-bisa dia tidak mendapatkan asupan nutrisi dimalam hari, karenanya Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kibum dan kembali menjelajah dialam mimpi.

**The Apartment**

Kibum baru saja selesai menenangkan dirinya dengan berendam selama setengah jam didalam jakusi dikamar mandi apartment mereka yang sebenarnya terlalu besar untuk ditempati hanya oleh dua orang yang juga sama-sama memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Beberapa kali Siwon menawarkan agar mereka memperkerjakan paling tidak seorang pembantu untuk membantu Kibum mengurus apartment mereka, tetapi Kibum menolak dengan alasan dia masih sanggup melakukan semua seorang diri, karena itu kalau sedang weekend Siwon menemaninya didapur, sekedar untuk mencuci pakaian bersama atau menemani Kibum memasak—lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai mengganggu— walaupun harus berakhir dengan kekacauan atau dikamar mereka dengan kondisi tidak berpakaian.

Sesekali diusapnya rambutnya yang mulai memanjang dengan mengenakan handuk kering yang disampirkan dibahunya dan memulai untuk melaksanakan ritual selanjutnya yakni mengubek-ubek isi lemari sebelum Siwon mendapatinya dalam keadaan topless dan harus mengulang acara pembersihan dirinya kembali. Dia sudah menemukan pakaian yang dia cari, celana panjang dipadu dengan swetter kasmir berwarna coklat muda.

Pemuda berperawakan mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang kala indera pendengarannya tanpa sengaja menangkap adanya suara air yang berdesir dari kamar mandi dibarengi dengan suara isakan halus yang membangkitkan bulu roma, padahal dia sangat yakin kalau tadi shower masih dalam keadaan mati, dia ingat telah mematikannya dengan benar. Karena masih kurang yakin dengan pendengarannya. Kibum memutuskan untuk memeriksa kedalam kamar mandi.

Mungkinkah Siwon berada dikamar mandi sekarang? Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin karena pemuda itu sekarang pasti sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen dikantornya, dan sekarang juga masih belum waktunya Siwon pulang.

"Hyung? Kau kah itu?" Kibum perlahan melangkahkan kakinya semaki mendekat kearah kamar mandi.

"Hyung?" Kibum menyerukan panggilan sekali lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kibum tersentak kaget saat mendapati keadaan kamar mandi yang sudah dalam keadaan porak poranda. Semua perlengkapan mandi telah tersebar kepenjuru ruangan tanpa arah seolah seperti telah dihantam badai besar dan lantai kamar mandi yang tadinya kering telah banjir dengan genangan air yang berasal dari keran bathtub yang dalam keadaan menyala. Sejurus kemudian dia mendengar suara benda terjatuh menghantam lantai dan refleks menoleh mencari asal sumber suara. Laju jantungnya sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi.

Kalau saja dia tidak refleks membungkan mulutnya sudah bisa dipastikan teriakannya akan menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan saat kedua iris matanya tanpa sengaja mendapati bayangan seorang gadis muda berwajah pucat didalam cermin sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk dan penuh kemarahan dan hanya dalam sekejap mata cermin itu retak dengan suara berderak yang mengerikan dengan lelehan darah yang keluar dari sela-sela retakan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kibum segera memacu langkahnya untuk keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan berlari kearah telepon gengam yang diletakkan di atas nakas dekat tempat tidur. Dengan tangan gemetar dan tergesa-gesa dia memencet angka tujuh ditelpon genggamnya. Matanya bergerak liar memindai keseluruh penjuru ruangan berusaha menemukan sesuatu atau apapun yang bisa menjawab segala keganjilan. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada dirinya seorang diri diapartment besar ini, tetapi entah kenapa dia begitu yakin ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang seolah mengawasinya. Perasaanya sangat tidak nyaman dengan bulu kuduk berdiri dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang seolah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Setidaknya sekarang dia bisa sedikit bernafas lega setelah mendengar suara Siwon diseberang sana.

"Ada apa Chagi?"

Kibum menarik napas sebelum membuka mulut, berusaha mengontrol kembali laju detak jantungnya yang berdetak luar biasa cepat. "Hyung, kapan kau pulang? Bisakah kau pulang sekarang?"

Kening Siwon berkerut heran. Tumben sekali Kibum memintanya pulang cepat. "Memangnnya ada apa? Kau kan tahu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja, Bummie."

Kibum tidak menjawab namun sejurus kemudian dia mendengar suara isakan kecil dan kemudian terputus begitu saja. Apa mungkin Kibum menangis? Kenapa sekarang perasaaanya menjadi tidak nyaman. Kibum bersikap semakin aneh belakangan ini, apakah mungkjin ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpi buruk yang sering dialami pemuda ini beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Pemuda itu menutupi tubuhnya yang begetar hebat dengan menggunakan selimut. Dia takut dan merasa begitu tertekan, kenapa harus dia yang mengalami semua ini? apa salahanya? Disaat dia membutuhkan sosok Siwon yang selama ini datang untuk menjaga dan melindunginya tidak ada disaat dia membutuhkannya, pemuda itu justru malah lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dan mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Bukan hanya sekali Kibum berusaha mengatakan kepada Siwon kalau dia menyadari kehadiran yang lain diapartment mereka, tetapi pemuda itu tidak mempercayainya dan menganggapnya sedang berhalusinasi, membuat Kibum akhirnya bungkam. Rasa frustasi dan ketakutan yang tidak berkesudahan membuatnya merasa begitu tertekan. Kenapa dia jadi sensitive seperti ini? Menangis hanya karena Siwon menolak pulang kerumah. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Siwon mengabaikannya demi pekerjaan dan dia sudah memahami resiko yang dia ambil ketika memutuskan menjadi kekasih yang harus rela diduakan.

Keringat dingin mengalir semakin deras dari sekujur tubuhnya ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat sejurus kemudian dibarengi dengan suara benda-benda pecah berhamburan mengahantam lantai. Kibum bahkan hingga tidak berani membuka matanya.

"Hyung, aku takut!"

**The Apartment**

Siwon baru saja selesai menyampirkan syal rajutan tangan berwarna biru tua yang pernah diberikan Kibum padanya sebagai kado ketika perayaan hari valentine dilehernya ketika sekretarisnya masuk kedalam ruangan dengan membawa beberapa dokumen yang harus dia tandatangani.

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini?"

Sekretarisnya yang masih sibuk menata beberapa dokumen yang berserakan diatas meja menatap sesaat pada atasannya itu dan menyadari kalau sepertinya pimpinannya ini sedang gelisah dan berusaha melalaikan tugasnya karena penampilan Siwon sudah seperti orang yang siap untuk pergi melarikan diri.

"Setelah ini masih ada rapat yang harus anda hadiri dengan dewan direksi."

Siwon berdecak kesal. Dia tidak mungki menghindar dari rapat yang satu itu atau posisinya akan terancam. Meskipun dia adalah putra kandung dari seluruh pemilik saham dari perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibanyak bidang sekaligus ini namun bukan berarti orang-orang akan begitu saja menerimanya menjadi Presdir diusinya yang masih begitu muda, yakni 22 tahun tanpa membuktikan kalau dia memang layak untuk posisi itu.

Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Kibum begitu saja. Kekasihnya itu terisak, dan kalau Kibum sampai menangis berarti masalahnya memang serius. Siwon memijat keningnya perlahan dan meringis. Apa yang harus dia lakukan, meninggalkan rapat atau memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya?

"Ada apa sajangnim? Anda tampak gelisah?"

Siwon hanya menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kibum sekali lagi.

Tidak diangkat. Siwon mencoba berpikir postif, mungkin kekasihnya itu sudah jatuh tertidur atau sedang melakukan sesuatu didapur karena sebentar lagi sudah waktunya makan malam. Tapi kenapa dia masih merasa gelisah dan cemas akan keadaan Kibum.

"Tuan, rapatnya akan segera dimulai."

**The Apartment**

"Kibum!" Siwon berteriak histeris dan kemudian menarik paksa tubuh Kibum yang sedang berdiri dipembatas balkon apartment mereka. Terlambat sedikit saja, tubuh itu pasti sudah berakhir dengan tidak bernyawa dibawah sana.

Pemuda itu memberontak dari pelukan Siwon. Tatapan matanya kosong. Kibum berteriak diluar kesadaran dan kemudian berlari menuju kearah lemari. Meringkuk dipojok dengan tubuh gemetar dan berkeringat dingin,

"Tidak, jangan mendekat! Pergi! Pergi!"

Siwon berusaha menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan amukan Kibum yang mulai tidak terkendali. Tapi begitu Siwon mendekat, pemuda itu semakin histeris. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah seolah seperti sedang berusaha mengusir apaapun yang mendekat kearahnya.

Siwon menahan kedua tangan Kibum, mencengkramnya dengan begitu erat dan kemudian menarik pemuda itu jadtuh kedalam pelukannya meskipun Kibum masih berusaha berontak. Meski Siwon jauh lebih kuat daripada Kibum, namun dia cukup kesulitan dengan pemberontakkan Kibum yang seolah tanpa henti.

"Kibum, ada apa denganmu. Ini aku!" Siwon memeluk tubuh bergetar Kibum dengan seluruh penyesalan.

Tubuh Kibum terkulai begitu saja didalam pelukannya tanpa perlawanan, tubuhnya terasa dingin dan lemah. Beberapa kali ditepuknya pipi chubby pemuda yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Tetap tidak ada reaksi. Siwon mulai cemas, sedikit banyak tentu saja dia merasa sangat bersalah, seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti rapat sialan yang sudah menahannya selama berjam-jam hingga terpaksa harus mengabaikan kekasihnya yang sedang membutuhkannya.

Siwon membelai perlahan permukaan kening Kibum dengan lembut. Namjachingunya itu sudah jatuh tertidur setelah diberikan obat penenang oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Choi yang sengaja didatangkan oleh Siwon untuk memeriksa keadaan Kibum yang mengkhawatirkan. Dan dokter berusia parah baya itu hanya mengatakan kalau Kibum hanya kelelahan dan sedikit tertekan, tetapi hal itu samasekali tidak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak mungkin Kibum berusaha bunuh diri hanya karena merasa tertekan, setahunya mereka tidak memiliki masalah yang cukup serius hingga Kibum berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya kecuali hubungan mereka yang harus diakuinya memang sedang agak merenggang belakangan ini tetapi mereka pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk daripada yang sedang menimpa mereka saat ini.

Sejujurnya dia sudah tidak ingin mengingat kesalahan yang dulu pernah dilakukannya. Kibum mendapatinya berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita dan mempergokinya dikamar hotel bersama wanita itu dalam keadaan tanpa busana hanya karena alasan yang sebenarnya cukup sederhana, BOSAN. Dia terkejut dan berpikir mungkin Kibum akan histeris dan kemudian meminta putus, mengakhiri hubungan yang telah mereka bina, tetapi ternyata tidak. Kibum hanya berlalu, bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi dan membuat Siwon setengah mati berusaha menahan rasa bersalah.

"Hyung." Kibum mengerang pelan. Sepasang kelopak yang menyembunyikan kedua iris matanya telah membuka.

"Gwenchana Bummie?"

Air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Aku tidak mau tinggal disini lagi. Kita pindah saja."

Kening Siwon berkerut semakin dalam, aneh karena Kibum meminta pindah padahal pada awalnya dialah yang paling antusias dengan tempat tinggal baru mereka. "Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pindah? Kau tidak menyukai apartement ini?"

Kibum menggeleng keras. Bukannya dia tidak menyukai apartment yang sekrang dia tinggali ini, dialah yang pada awalnya paling antusias bisa tinggal serumah dengan namjachingunya tanpa ada siapapun yang mengusik kehidupan mereka. Tapi itu setahun yang lalu. Beberapa bulan setelah perayaan hari jadi mereka yang kedua dia mulai mengalami keganjilan dengan tempat yang selama setahun ini dia tinggali. Ada yang berbeda, dia selalu merasa ada sepasang mata yang selalu mengawasi mereka.

"Aku mohon hyung, aku ingin pergi dari sini. Ada yang tidak beres dengan tempat ini." suaranya begitu lirih. Seakan kalau dia mengucapkannya terlalu keras maka sesuatu itu bisa mendengarnya.

Siwon menghela napas berat. Dia sudah sering kali mendengar ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya semua yang diucapkan Kibum tidak lebih dari sebuah omong kosong. Bukannya dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata namjachingunya hanya saja tidak ada bukti yang bisa mepertegas ketakutan Kibum yang seolah tidak berasalan itu.

Siwon mengusap airmata yang menggenang dipipi Kibum dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Kibum, memaksa pamuda itu menatapnya. "Itu semua tidak nyata, kau hanya terlalu lelah."

Kibum terhenyak. Siwon tidak pernah percaya pada apapun yang dia katakan dan rasanya sangat sakit ketika orang yang paling dia harapkan akan berada disampingnya dan mendukungnya ketika dia merasa terjepit sekarang justru malah berbalik memojokannya. Dengan kasar Kibum menepis tangan Siwon dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku hyung?" teriaknya penuh rasa frustasi. "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Belum lagi Siwon membuka mulutnya untuk angkat bicara, Kibum sudah lebih dahulu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, mengindahkan semua rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya ketika melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba dan kemudian berusaha berlari menuju kearah pintu.

Siwon dengan gesit menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum dan melilitkan lengan besarnya disekitar pinggang kekasihnya hingga membuat Kibum sekuat tenaga memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau berada disini lagi! Lepas!" teriaknya.

Dengan paksa, Siwon membalik tubuh Kibum dan menahan pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dengan sangat erat didadanya. Berusaha menghentikan Kibum yang memberontak hebat. Bohong kalau dia tidak merasa cemas dengan keadaan kekasihnya yang sudah seperti orang kehilangan kesadaran berteriak berusaha melarikan diri darinya dengan keadaan emosi yang sangat tidak stabil akan sangat membahayakan. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau kenapa?"

"Lepaskan aku, kau brengsek! Aku membencimu hyung!" Kibum berteriak tepat didepan wajah Siwon degan tubuh yang masih bergetar hebat karena kemarahan.

"Kibum! Kibum dengarkan aku!" teriakan Siwon menggelegar keseluruh penjuru ruangan hingga membaut Kibum terdiam.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Kibum mulai terisak. Perlahan Siwon membawa tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku takut hyung,"

Kibum melihatnya dengan begitu jelas. Gadis berwajah pucat itu berdiri hanya beberapa meter darinya. Matanya menatap kosong kedua mata Kibum yang terbelalak ketakutan. Mata yang seperti lubang hitam tidak berdasar itu menatapnya dengan penuh kehampaan, seakan berusaha memerangkap jiwa Kibum yang mulai rapuh didalamnya.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Pergi! Menjauhlah dariku!" Kibum rambutnya frustasi dan memberontak diluar kesadaran. Sebelum Siwon menyadarinya Kibum sudah lebih dahulu melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan kedua lengan Siwon dan kemudian berlari kearah lemari, membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa hingga semua barang yang berada didalamnya tumpah ruah kesegala penjuru.

Siwon hanya bisa terdiam membeku tanpa berkedip selama seperkian detik ketika menyaksikan benda logam panjang yang berada digenggaman tangan Kibum. Sebuah katana yang entah sejak kapan tanpa disadarinya tersembunyi dibelakangan tumpukan pakaian.

"Kibum, apa yang kau lakukan chagi? Lepaskan benda berbahaya itu!" Siwon berusaha mendaptkan perhatian Kibum. Kalau dia bertindak gegabah dia dan Kibum bisa saja terluka.

Seluruh tubuh Kibum bergetar hebat. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan semua ini. Dia hanya berusaha mencari-cari untuk tetap mempertahankan kewarasannya yang mungkin dipertanyakan. Semua terasa kabur. Sakit dan sesak. Dia merasa telah kehilangan kendali pada tubuhnya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, mencoba mendekat tetap setiap langkah yang diambil Siwon membuat Kibum merasa semakin terpojok hingga tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

"Jangan mendekat hyung!"

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kibum. "Bummie. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Berikan benda itu sayang!"

Kibum menggeleng keras-keras. Dia merasa begitu terancam, ada yang mendekat padanya dan dia membutuhkan benda ini untuk bertahan melindungi diri. Usaha Siwon mendekatinya samasekali tidak membantu dan justru semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Saat Kibum sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Siwon memanfaatkan kelengahan Kibum untuk berusaha merebut benda berbahaya itu dari tangan namjachingunya sebelum melukai dirinya sendiri.

Segera saja terjadi aksi saling merebut diantara mereka, sementara Kibum dengan keras kepala tetap berusaha ngotot mempertahankan cekalannya pada gagang katana. Karena perbandingan kekuatan yang sangat mencolok membuat Siwon berhasil melepaskan cekalan tangan Kibum pada gagang katana hingga benda tajam itu jatuh dengan suara berdenting dilantai.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Kibum begitu erat hingga membuat tulang-tulang mereka bertemu.

**To be continued.**


End file.
